


apocalypse (your lips, my lips)

by haljordae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Basically this fic is about kissing, Boys Kissing, ChenSoo, Chensoo kissing, Jongdae the Speedster, Kissing, Let them kiss ok, M/M, Romance, it's always been my fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haljordae/pseuds/haljordae
Summary: “Why didn’t we do it sooner?”Kyungsoo looks up and the butterfly wings are still fluttering in his stomach – he’s got used to the sensation by now, though. “I don’t know.” Jongdae’s eyes twinkle – specks of gold against dark surface that grow brighter as he leans in, closing the already small distance between them. “But at least now I know that I won’t regret this.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to write a sort of superhero AU where Jongdae’s power isn’t only generating lightning, but also moving at the speed of light, just like The Flash/Barry Allen (kudos to my cousin for pointing out this important fact). That means, well, the bolt of lightning is more like a symbol? 
> 
> The title barely has anything to do with the story, but _lips_ does rhyme with _apocalypse_ – I indeed lack creativity.
> 
> This one turns out longer than anticipated, yet I hope that you’ll enjoy this nonetheless. Unedited, so don’t hesitate to point out some typos or mistakes!

 

 ** _Jongin disappears without a sound_** , his wide smile is the last thing Kyungsoo sees from the younger before he lands his gaze back to the ocean of lights before his eyes. The night has reclaimed the vast expanse of canvas looming above where the stars are blinking lazily, knowing that their artificial twins below will always outshine them. The buzzing miniature-sized life meters below still swarms the street, and the sight pushes a long sigh out his mouth. A huff of air grazes his fringes – a reminder that he needs to cut his hair as soon as he’s back to his small studio, but it can wait.

However, he isn’t meant to be left alone for more than a few moments once he spots the familiar yellow streak cutting through the dark silhouette between two buildings across the street. His eyes silently follow the bolt of lightning as it runs upside the building – towards Kyungsoo, refusing to bend to the law of gravity.

The crackling noise the electricity generates lingers for a little longer before trailing off into thin air once another boy settles in next to Kyungsoo a moment later, their thighs barely brush against each other. A smile replacing the nothingness stretches across the lips, each corner curls upwards as if they wish to touch the cheekbones. Two dark eyes meet Kyungsoo’s – they beam as warm as the sun, always – contrasting the soft blond fringes scattered across his forehead. Kyungsoo lifts his hand to fix the strands.

“Knew that I could find you here.” The speedster breaks the stare, tipping his body slightly forward. His legs, also dangling from the edge of the rooftop, lightly bump on Kyungsoo’s once or twice. “Mind if I sit here, Sir?”

“Sorry, this whole place’s reserved,” Kyungsoo answers, a small smirk’s on his face. He snickers when the other guy’s lips scrunch, followed by a low mutter ‘fine, I’ll leave’. His hand quickly grabs the other’s arm, pulling the boy so that he’s back to his spot. “That’s _obviously_ a joke, Kim Jongdae. A lame one, even. Don’t be silly.”

“If you were the one spending two hours patrolling with Byun Baekhyun, you’d know why,” Jongdae grumbles, his lower lip juts out in a tiny pout. “Next time, I’ll definitely toss a piece of my mind right at Junmyeon’s face if he still pairs me with him.”

“Maybe you can start from yourself,” Kyungsoo shrugs, “Simply stop telling Baekhyun that his power’s only useful during a blackout or when he needs to fix his leaking drain.”

Jongdae scoffs loudly. “And maybe _he’s_ the one who should stop saying that my power’s only useful whenever I’m late for class.”

“Well… that’s true, isn’t that? You’re always late anyway…” A glance at Jongdae and Kyungsoo knows how his teasing only irritates the boy even further.

With a quiet thud, the blond lands on his back and sulks, “Tell Junmyeon to stop making us go out for a watch every night when we also have a bunch of stuffs to do just because he’s the only _adult_ with no homework or assignment to finish the next morning. And we should switch our partner, you know? Jongin’s always fun to be around.”

“Yeah, tell that to all of free breads he always offers whenever you drop by his bakery, Dae. And did you just imply that I was the worst between Jongin and me? Ouch. Look at me, I’m hurt.” Kyungsoo throws a glance over his shoulder with his right hand on his chest – the tiny pout’s still there. “So, was there anything, except for some bruises because Baekhyun hit you after you tried to electrocute him before his attempt to blind you with his light sphere which made you hit him first?”

The speedster’s mouth opens and it’s not difficult to see the confusion on his face as his eyebrows meet in the middle. Kyungsoo only “Wha— wait, that— forget it. I’m not in the mood for this. And no, there was nothing.”

“Hmm…” Kyungsoo nods, eyes are following a convertible painted in dubious yellow cruising on the street.

Silence stretches around them, and the only noises that come from the city eventually faded into the white noise settling inside Kyungsoo’s head. His two fingers are playing with his upper lip, lightly pinching it as the male’s pondering, his mind’s floating in the air. And as if someone’s turning the volume up, a mix of early summer breeze, machine humming from the street below him, and beating heart immediately comes rushing into his consciousness. The same dark eyes meet his when Kyungsoo turns his head, a set of fingers wrapping around his wrist.

“Something’s bothering you.” The words are enunciated matter-of-factly. Kyungsoo breaks the stare, not even bothering himself to release his hand from Jongdae’s. A sigh escaping Jongdae’s lips is long enough to brush Kyungsoo’s cheek lightly. “Well,” the blond releases the hand and gently places it on the lap, “at least tomorrow I’ll have a different excuse why I’m late for my morning class. Again. And that’s why—” A spark of lightning comes along with a waft of air caressing Kyungsoo’s face. Jongdae has disappeared, yet his absence doesn’t last long once the similar crackling noice returns and the speedster’s sitting next to him once again. “—a little alcohol tonight will never do wrong.”

Kyungsoo cocks an eyebrow and catches a can of cold drink mid-air, meeting Jongdae’s grin that quickly disappears once his lips meet the brim. The wiggling eyebrows of his friend’s, who’s still eyeing him over the can of beer as Jongdae’s gulping down the drink, automatically tugs the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips upwards. He releases another sigh, his finger pops open the can, and the cold beer soon enough enters his system.

“So?” Jongdae lightly nudges his shoulder with his own while his dangling limb doesn’t stop hitting Kyungsoo’s. His gaze trails down from the dark eyes to a patch of lick dipping out to wipe the heart-shaped lips before slipping back into the warmth inside Kyungsoo’s mouth – for some other reason, the thought makes the blond flustered and he quickly turns his face away, hoping that the weird heat spreading on his face goes unnoticed.

“You’ve told me,” the empty can is immediately crumpled into a small piece of metal no bigger than a ping pong ball under Kyungsoo’s fist – Jongdae’s so lucky this time, “it was nothing.” Almost absentmindedly, he tosses the metal ball at the building standing across the street. It hits the wall with a thud, inviting a loud ‘oooh’ from Jongdae. And if his vision is still pristine, Kyungsoo can see that the metal piece is stuck to the wall, probably creating some minor cracks on the concrete wall.

 _Kyungsoo_.

The said male winces to hear the voice – not because of the sharpness in the way his name is spoken, but because of how it has always been whenever the owner of the voice penetrates his mind. Kyungsoo glances at Jongdae and finds the familiar expression slightly contorts his face. “What, Lu?”

 _Junmyeon won’t be happy to know what you just did_.

“It won’t happen if _nobody_ wasn’t too nosy, Luhan. What’s about violation of privacy? Junmyeon won’t be happy to know what you just did.”

 _Shut up, Do. I live four floors below you, remember? I guess I can see you and Jongdae’s ugly legs if I look up from my window_.

“Just do it so I can drop my shoe and watch your brain scattered on the pavement.” There’s no response coming from the psychic, yet Kyungsoo can see a look of disgust scrunching his face – Kyungsoo doesn’t need to possess any kind of extrasensory power just to know that after years seeing the same expression drawn on Luhan’s face.

 _Whatever. Just don’t make any noise because I’m trying to get some shits done here. It’s fucking 1 A.M. already and Sehun’s been helping me with nothing the whole day_.

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything; rather, he broadcasts a _specific_ vision to Luhan, the one that’s apparently effective enough for him to slam the door to his (and Jongdae’s) mind shut.

“Damn,” the blond’s face is unmistakably read. “That’s very... graphic.”

A sense of pride swells inside Kyungsoo’s chest. “And that’s how you control a psychic, Kim Jongdae,” he scoffs.

“Duly noted. I’m sure it’ll be useful in the future,” the speedster nods. “So, what’s with ‘nothing’?”

“Oh.” And his chest is soon deflated, leaving Kyungsoo nothing but the same odd hollow inside. “As you told me. Nothing.”

“‘Nothing’ what? Because if it means there’s nothing wrong with you, I can tell you that I’m not blind, Do Kyungsoo.”

“Well…” Kyungsoo heaves another heavy sigh, sitting slightly inclined backwards. The concrete ground feels cold against his palm. “The problem is… there was nothing. There’s nothing. Nothing has happened for months.” He lifts his gaze, meeting the constellations of stars that seem to be fully awake once the city begins to sleep, a thin veil creeping and draping the life with the comfortable darkness. Nothing’s said from Jongdae’s side, although his fingers are busy fiddling on his lap. Kyungsoo steals a look, noticing a hole on Jongdae’s right knee. His eyebrows shoot up. “What happened?” He nudges the knee with his own, his chin gestures at the hole on the speedster’s jeans.

“Well… Baekhyun and I might or might not have been bickering for too long and it somewhat ended up with me falling _gracefully_ on my knees and stomach… or anything like… that?” The blush spreads on his cheek, almost go unnoticed for the shadow casted on his face. The tab of his forefinger touches the small expanse of skin peeking out from the hole, rubbing it.

“No wonder Chanyeol keeps begging me to always ask you about how your patrol goes and tell him anything you say.”

“Wha—” Jongdae quickly lifts his head, his eyes widen in surprise. “He still hasn’t confessed to Baekhyun yet?”

An o is formed on Kyungsoo’s mouth, leaving a small gap between his lips. “You know it too?”

“Even Yixing knows, Soo. It’s that obvious, seeing how way more hyperactive and talkative Chanyeol is whenever Baekhyun’s teasing him. And tell the giant that no, I’m not interested in Byun Baekhyun at all. Let him have all the bad luck from dating him because Baekhyun’s also crushing on him. So hard. And I prefer to get Baekhyun kick my ass instead of listening to him talking about Chanyeol almost every night.” Jongdae scrunches his nose, his lips are puckered into a pout when his dark eyes land on Kyungsoo’s. “Tell him, okay? Baekhyun won’t even need to wait another second to say yes even if Chanyeol would ask him to marry him.” A twitch is visible on the corner of his lips and Jongdae lightly shakes his head with his eyes half-lidded; the expression on his face looks as if the blond is imagining anything scary.

The sight makes Kyungsoo raises his hand and lands it at the top of Jongdae’s head, playfully stroking it and causing a messy lump of blond hair. “I’m relieved. Thanks.” The other guy shakes his head stubbornly as if it could release him from Kyungsoo only to no avail. A chortle rumbles from the base of Kyungsoo’s throat as the pulls the head closer to him.

“And you still haven’t answered my question, Soo,” the speedster grunts, running his fingers through his hair to fix it. “Is it about what happened before? About… _that_?”

Kyungsoo still hasn’t said anything, not after some ‘ _look what you’ve done to my hair’_ , ‘ _I’m not afraid even if you threaten me with your fist’_ , and ‘ _I’m not a kid, shortie_ ’ escaping his pouty lips after. “What ‘that’, Dae? If what you mean is when Tao stopped the time for an hour for the whole neighborhood just because he saw a beetle in his room or when Minseok froze Yifan mid-air while mimicking Superman for a birthday prank, then the answer is no.”

“Stop joking,” Jongdae flicks the back of Kyungsoo’s hand pretty hard, earning him a yelp coming from the latter. The sound makes the blond more determined as his free hand joins in, but they’re seized under Kyungsoo’s firm grasp not so long after. Scowling, Jongdae only hisses, “Answer me.” A grin spreads Kyungsoo’s lips, it widens until the black round eyes under bushy eyebrows turn smaller. “I hope your face will be really split into two.” Mustering as much power as he can, he forcefully jerks his hands free from the other guy.

“You’re really no fun,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath only to get the blond shooting him a sharp glare. “Alright, alright…” His hands are raised up in the air, a gesture of yielding, although the glint on the darkness of his eyes tells Jongdae differently. “Yeah, it’s about what happened before, the one that made Junmyeon insist on all this watch every night, the same one that almost made Seoul turn into nothing but ruins, the same one that killed my dog, and the of course the same one that reminded us, humans, about how vast this universe has always been.”

Jongdae looks up, watching the sparkling dots on the dark sky shine even brighter as more and more artificial stars beneath lose their glow. Summer starts not so long ago and the wind sends blow of air cool enough to make him shifts his body. His shoulder lightly brushes Kyungsoo’s, and he feels relieved for the contact once the heat spreads. Kyungsoo’s answer isn’t unpredicted, yet he didn’t expect that it might cause quite an effect on his friend. Kyungsoo still hasn’t uttered any single word, quietly staring at the quiet street below them.

“But,” the words coming from Jongdae’s lips are quiet, almost like a whisper, “isn’t this good? That means we’re in peace now, doesn’t it? Also, maybe the creature we defeated was the only one that ever landed on Earth… maybe it was the only evil monster living in a galaxy far away… maybe…” His voice trails off – Jongdae isn’t even sure if whatever he just said is true.

“ _Maybe_ …” The way Kyungsoo utters the word even sounds bitter in Jongdae’s tongue. “Yeah, ‘maybe’. But that’s what worries me, Dae. Maybe, what if, probably… what if there would be more to come, let’s say, within the next hour? Or maybe, at this very second as we’re talking on the rooftop of Luhan and Sehun’s apartment, there’s another one almost reaching the atmosphere.”

The speedster shifts his body once again, pressing his shoulder closer against Kyungsoo’s. “And that’s why…” A mysterious lump is forced to roll down into his throat, leaving an uncomfortable sensation that spreads to his chest. “That’s why Junmyeon deemed this patrol necessary. That’s why this won’t be unnecessary, a waste of our time and effort.”

The silence sneaks in slowly as Kyungsoo let each word Jongdae just said sink in. He fully realizes the truth behind them, yet the other part of him also knows that it’s not his biggest concern. His stare follows a silhouette of a man walking down the street alone before disappearing inside one of the buildings stretching along road. A car or two pass by slowly, even the drunk men he spots once or twice immediately pass out once they set their foot on the concrete pavement. Every life still lingering outside seems to move carefully – as if nothing wishes to disrupt the quiet of the night.

And before he notices it, a distance has stretched between his lips, spilling out the words he’s been keeping at the tip of his tongue. “I keep telling myself that it’s not _okay_ to feel this way, it’s _wrong_ to hope for another evil, destructive creature to face. Because what’s wrong with living in peace? Isn’t this what humanity has always dreamt of? Nobody dreams of living in a chaos, but it seems like that’s a lie now because there’s me, wishing for a different thing.”

Jongdae’s silence is like a cue to him to continue his talk.

“I’ve been living with this power for as long as I can remember, Dae. I must say that having a superhuman strength doesn’t sound as cool as how it’s always been portrayed in fictions, especially when you were always a… shy kid. People began to think that I was always angry, and I eventually believed them, only to understand that I was _never_ angry years later; it was only because I still had no idea how to use and control this power.” The moonless sky paints Kyungsoo’s open palms in black and dark blue. “And you know what feels more painful, even now when I finally know that I’m not the only one? It’s when my parents… when they also slowly began to think that I was nothing a troubled son with poor anger management who resorted to violence as solution.”

The wind blows, tickling the naked, open palms with its unseen tails. But before the fingers coil up into a fist, another hand rests on Kyungsoo’s left hand – Jongdae’s fingers intertwine with his in a firm, reassuring hold. Kyungsoo lets Jongdae gently pull their interlocked fingers, resting it on his lap. A squeeze signals him to continue.

“I may never say it out loud, but the day when the monster suddenly emerged from the river is one of the best days in my life, if not the only one. I immediately knew that I was born with this power for _this_ ,” Kyungsoo clears his throat. “And thanks to this power, I finally found out that I wasn’t alone. I met you, Jongin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun… You found me and I’ve been feeling nothing but grateful since that day, although all of you are probably the most idiotic bunch of superhuman I’ve ever met.”

A light tug is more than enough for Kyungsoo to turns his head, two black orbs reflecting the stars on the night sky meet his own. The warmth beaming from the stare still feels like the first morning after long winter days and Kyungsoo cannot help but let himself lost in the pools of comforting darkness, basking in the ray of sunlight entering through the cracks of his hard shell – the gap between the cracks are only getting wider in each passing second, and maybe, it’s about time until Do Kyungsoo can finally experience his first true spring.

Jongdae’s lips part. “Soo, I—”

_You still there?_

Distance grows between them as Kyungsoo jerks his hand away from Jongdae’s in surprise. Kyungsoo’s lips twitch in irritation as his fingers massage his temple, trying to ease the slight of discomfort. “The fuck, Lu! What about you bring your sorry ass here so I can kick some senses into your brain?”

 _Sorry, but it’s important_.

“From scale ‘Kyungsoo Beating Luhan’s Ass and Tear His Limbs to Feed Jongin’s Dogs’ to ‘Kyungsoo Beating Luhan’s Ass and Tear His Limbs to Feed Jongin’s Dogs’, how important is it?” He hisses, words escaping his gritted teeth.

_Can any of you bring disinfectant tomorrow—I mean later? After the sun rises?_

“So that I can hang you upside down and dip your ugly head into the liquid?”

_Ha-ha. You’re so funny, Kyung-Kyung. I’ll be sleeping now while I can, before Sehun wakes up. Just drop by then I’ll buy you lunch, Soo. Luhan out. K bye._

“I’ll bring Junmyeon with me so he can flood your apartment,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath, annoyance is still too obvious to see from the way his eyes narrow. After a long sigh, he turns his head to focus his attention to the blond after the intrusion. “Dae, what did you say?”

“Was that Luhan?" The guy strangely blinks for too many times, his cheeks are tinted with a hint of red.

“Hmm? Yes. He didn’t broadcast to you too?” But Jongdae only shakes his head, the gesture looks quite strangely awkward for Kyungsoo. He cocks an eyebrow, asking, “What’s wrong? You look weird.”

The answer comes a little too quick and a bit too loud. “What? No, I’m not weird. You’re _weird_. No, I mean—”

“Dae,” Kyungsoo snickers, nudging Jongdae’s thigh with his own, “You’re rambling now. Something’s certainly wrong and now’s my turn to listen to you. What is it?” However, the only answer the speedster gives is shifting his body slightly to the left, adding a tiny bit of distance between them. Kyungsoo only clicks his tongue, feeling more determined to push the blond maybe until one of them finally fall from the rooftop. “Is it Baekhyun? Or Chanyeol? Do you still worry about them?”

“No, there’s nothing.” Jongdae rubs the tip of his nose and sniffles. “It’s not important. Really.”

“I don’t buy that, Kim Jongdae.” Kyungsoo lowers his tone as he speaks softer this time. His hand reaches for Jongdae’s knee, squeezing it lightly. “I’m free only until the dawn because I need to drag Junmyeon here before he’s too busy cooking and working, remember?” He dips his head closer to the speedster’s, hoping that it will ease his mind – although Kyungsoo also finds that it’s the perfect distance to… wait, he doesn’t wish to read the atmosphere wrong.

Jongdae’s shoulder stiffens once Kyungsoo closes in, and this situation should be no longer unusual, given how close they’ve always been. Blame the atmosphere, Jongdae tells himself, fully conscious of the warmth coming from the spot where Kyungsoo’s hand holds his knee gently, full of sincere reassurance – how dare Jongdae comes up with a ridiculous idea to taint the genuineness behind the contact? But then his eyes drop from Kyungsoo’s eyes, two drops of gleaming obsidian with the power of turning Kim Jongdae a flustered mess of rapid heartbeat and butterflies fluttering in his stomach...  _Fuck this_ , and Jongdae removes the remaining gap between their lips. _Fuck this_ , he tells himself, a reminder that he finally crosses the line with no way go back to the beginning. This should be platonic, should _always_ be. And the fault’s obviously not on him, but—

Kyungso brushes his lips over Jongdae’s – it almost feels like the quiet before the storm – and lets their lips meet fully somewhere along the way. He’s had enough kisses before but none of them feels and tastes like Jongdae, nothing compares this one, where he feels a spark of electricity spreading throughout his body. He can feel it in his bones, running down his core, and there’s nothing else Kyungsoo wants to taste in this world as his hand rests on the speedster’s nape, seizing him so that Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo only who can own him.

A moan escapes, sending another jolt of electricity creeping underneath Kyungsoo’s skin. Jongdae has a handful of Kyungsoo’s dark hair – perhaps, Kyungsoo can keep it a little longer – and brings his face closer in the same amount of passion. Kyungsoo tilts his jaw slightly, running his tongue over the rim of Jongdae’s lips while imagining the cat-like shape in his mind, and Jongdae's subconscious doesn’t give himself any second thought to grant him an entrance. His tongue slithers into the warmth of Jongdae’s mouth, twisting in a way that makes the speedster’s body squirm and more moan slipping out the tiniest gap between the connected lips.

Kyungsoo still has no idea how it happens, but now he’s got a lap full of Kim Jongdae. And really, he cannot ask for anything else because his hands now are glued to the speedster’s hips, bringing their bodies even closer. He slowly drags his tongue out the wetness of Jongdae’s mouth, nibbling at the lower lip before sucking it slowly. To hear the gasp brushing Jongdae’s lips upon the contact… oh how Kyungsoo wishes to hear it over and over again, his body trembles in infatuation.

Jongdae complains, a quiet whimper slips out his wet lips once the kiss ends yet Kyungsoo doesn’t intend to finish at all. A puff of hot air from his parted lips brushes the skin before he mouths the chin, trailing the jawline upwards and leaving a wet trail of kisses. He nibbles at the spot under the ear, breathing in the sweet, sweet scent. It’s toxic, it’s addictive; the one Kyungsoo doesn’t mind to get high on over and over again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jongdae mutters under his breath the exact moment Kyungsoo rolls his hips upwards, and the speedster answers the call with the same amount of force as he pushes himself, yielding himself to the man whose touch makes him feel as if he’s being struck by the lightning. Jongdae, amidst the clouds and tangled mess inside his head, finds it funny – because isn’t lightning supposed to be _his_ power?

Kyungsoo’s hands, roaming on every inch of Jongdae’s skin, stops at the speedster’s front, his two fingers pinch and twist the nipple lightly. Jongdae gasps, his fingers dig deeper into the clothed back and his head tilts when Kyungsoo’s teeth barely graze a patch of skin on his neck. Jongdae’s ready – more than ready – but the moment when he finally realizes it's the cold air against his bare skin, he knows that Kyungsoo, maybe, is _not_.

Jongdae knits his eyebrows and tugs a handful of Kyungsoo’s hair so that their eyes meet. Two arms are still encircling him in an embrace – a warm, comfortable one, if the blond must add – and his stare is met by Kyungsoo’s dopey eyes. A smile spreads on his lips, wet and… Jongdae shakes his head. “Why,” he clears his throat, “why do you stop?”

Kyungsoo cranes his head and presses his lips on Jongdae’s. “Because,” his breath still feels hot against his skin, “we’re at the edge of a rooftop, twenty floor-ish above the ground.” The speedster only tilts his head, not really understanding what Kyungsoo’s trying to say. Chuckling, Kyungsoo lands another kiss on his lips with a bonus of a quick playful bite at his lower lip that incites a low moan coming from Jongdae’s throat. “It’s not fun if you or we fall while making out, silly,” Kyungsoo hums and tightens his hug.

A long sigh soon joins the air surrounding them and Jongdae can only pout – because the other guy is right. “Why didn’t we do it sooner?”

Kyungsoo looks up and the butterfly wings are still fluttering in his stomach – he’s got used to the sensation by now, though. “I don’t know.” Jongdae’s eyes twinkle – specks of gold against dark surface that grow brighter as he leans in, closing the already small distance between them. “But at least now I know that I won’t regret this.”

“Didn’t you just tell me a million years ago that you always resorted to violence?” Jongdae presses a forefinger on the lips, a small laughter warms his chest when Kyungsoo kisses his finger instead.

“Depending on how you’d like me to be.”

“Oh, come on,” the blond rolls his eyes before lands his stare at Kyungsoo’s for the nth time tonight. He cups the other guy’s face, caressing the round cheek fondly with his thumb. Another sigh, full of adulation, grazes his lips and he joins their foreheads together. “Just please be gentle with me, would you?”

 

**E N D**

 


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a messy stuff following what happened on the rooftop. Apology for the level of crappiness.

 

**Chan-Chan:** Sleep well ^^ (3.59 A.M.)

**Chan-Chan:** _sending a ‘good night’ sticker_ (3.59 A.M.)

 

Byun Baekhyun has been smiling widely like a fool for hours, his phone never leaves his hands ever since he dragged his tired legs into his studio after patrolling the area with Jongdae. And to make things worse, he stubbed his toe during a regular intense brawling with the speedster – he even cannot recall the reason why they fought. However, once he was done showering and found new messages from Park Chanyeol, his world had become a fairy land full of glitters, unicorns, cotton candies, chocolates, and his favorite Chinese restaurant in the neighborhood. Oh, and Junmyeon’s signature multi-grain bagel.

 

**Baek-on and Egg:** _sending a ‘good night’ sticker_ (4.00 A.M.)

**Baek-on and Egg:** _typing…_

 

All it takes is only one single tap on the screen to send the sticker to Chanyeol, yet the boy only ponders. Biting his lower lip, Baekhyun feels a hesitation slowly grows in his chest. However, his phone doesn’t stay idle for too long since Park Chanyeol apparently has more than enough guts more than him – it’s not like Byun Baekhyun will ever regret it anyway, especially when his eyes widen and his mouth opens, forming a big O.

 

**Chan-Chan:** _sending a ‘kiss’ sticker_ (4.01 A.M.)

**Chan-Chan:** _sending a ‘blushing’ sticker_ (4.01 A.M.)

**Chan-Chan:** See you? (4.01 A.M.)

 

A loud squeal echoes in the dim, quiet room when the boy rolls on his bed and ends up falling, his face lands on the carpeted floor. The pain is _not_ a problem at all, because tonight, for the very first time after texting each other every day for almost a month, Park Chanyeol sends Byun Baekhyun a kissing face! A fucking kissing face, and Kim Jongdae’s free to eat Baekhyun’s dust.

With a wide grin still on his face, the boy clamber up his bed and grab his phone, buzzing once again. Thinking that it’s Chanyeol, the boy nearly feels the disappointment once he sees that the new message is from Jongin sent to their group.

 

**Nini Bear:** _sending a photo_ (4.03 A.M.)

**Nini Bear:** _sending a photo_ (4.03 A.M.)

**Nini Bear:** _sending a photo_ (4.03 A.M.)

**Nini Bear:** _sending a ‘kiss’ sticker_ (4.03 A.M.)

**Nini Bear:** _sending an ‘OK’ sticker_ (4.03 A.M.)

**Nini Bear:** _sending an ‘eggplant’ sticker_ (4.03 A.M.)

**Nini Bear:** _sending a ‘splash’ sticker_ (4.03 A.M.)

**Nini Bear:** _sending a ‘tongue’ sticker_ (4.03 A.M.)

**Nini Bear:** _sending a ‘scratch’ sticker_ (4.03 A.M.)

**Nini Bear:** Lu, look wht they did on ur apartment (4.04 A.M.)

**Galaxy FanFan:** You’re dead meat, Kim Jongin (4.04 A.M.)

**ZTAO:** You’re dead meat, Kim Jongin (1) (4.04 A.M.)

**Kim Junmyeon | There’s Nothing Batter:** WAIT DID THEY KISS? FOR REAL???? (4.04 A.M.)

**Kim Junmyeon | There’s Nothing Batter:** Oh, and this. You’re dead meat, Kim Jongin (2) (4.04 A.M.)

**Minnie Bun & Roll: **You’re dead meat, Kim Jongin (3) (4.04 A.M.)

**Chan-Chan:** You’re dead meat, Kim Jongin (4) (4.05 A.M.)

**xing for you:** You’re dead meat, Kim Jongin (5) (4.05 A.M.)

**ZTAO:** EW! Yixing you NEED to change your name! (4.05 A.M.)

**Chan-Chan:** EW! Yixing you NEED to change your name! (1) (4.05 A.M.)

**Baek-on and Egg:** You’re dead meat, Kim Jongin (6) (4.05 A.M.)

**Baek-on and Egg:** Dae will walk with a limp. $10. (4.05 A.M.)

**xing for you:** _sending a ‘cockroach’ sticker_ (4.05 A.M.)

**xing for you:** ^ for Zitao (4.05 A.M.)

**xing for you:** $10. It’s Soo. (4.05 A.M.)

**Chan-Chan:** $15 and brunch with Baekhyun. It’s both. (4.06 A.M.)

**Chan-Chan:** _sending a ‘good luck’ sticker_ (4.06 A.M.)

**Minnie Bun & Roll:** the fuck, Park (4.06 A.M.)

**Minnie Bun & Roll:** $10. Both. (4.06 A.M.)

**Kim Junmyeon | There’s Nothing Batter** : Unlimited free bagel for a week. Both. (4.06 A.M.)

**Galaxy FanFan:** Junmyeon in, I’m in. Both. $1 (4.06 A.M.)

**ZTAO:** Yifan you cheapskate (4.06 A.M.)

**ZTAO:** Yixing you party pooper (4.06 A.M.)

**ZTAO:** is nobody sayng anything abt Chanyeol hitting on Baek? (4.06 A.M.)

**ZTAO:** Jongdaesaurus. $1 (4.06 A.M.)

**Chan-Chan:** im only using every opportunity, panda (4.06)

**Baek-on and Egg:** shut up Kim Minseok (4.06 A.M.)

**ZTAO:** _sending a ‘kiss’ sticker_ (4.06 A.M.)

**ZTAO:** _sending an ‘OK’ sticker_ (4.06 A.M.)

**ZTAO:** _sending an ‘eggplant’ sticker_ (4.06 A.M.)

**ZTAO:** _sending a ‘splash’ sticker_ (4.07 A.M.)

**ZTAO:** _sending a ‘tongue’ sticker_ (4.07 A.M.)

**ZTAO:** _sending a ‘scratch’ sticker_ (4.07 A.M.)

**Nini Bear:** dnt copy my stickers you green panda (4.07 A.M.)

**Nini Bear:** Tao Yifan you cheapskate (4.07 A.M.)

**Nini Bear:** $5. Both. (4.07 A.M.)

**Galaxy FanFan:** so whos going to date after Dino-Hulk and Giraffe-Puppy? (4.07 A.M)

**Baek-on and Egg:** WE’RE NOT DATING (4.07 A.M.)

**Chan-Chan:** …yet _(wink)_ (4.07 A.M.)

**Minnie Bun & Roll:** Smooth, Park. Smooth… (4.07 A.M.)

**Nini Bear:** Junmyeon x bread roller. Minseok x steamed bun. Luhan x scrunchy. Sehun x dumbbell. Tao x camera phone. Yifan x sneakers (or Spongebob boxers). Yixing x unicorn. (4.07 A.M.)

**Minnie Bun & Roll:** _sending a ‘thumbs up’ sticker_ (4.07 A.M.)

**Minnie Bun & Roll:** Jongin x dog foods (4.07 A.M.)

**Kim Junmyeon | There’s Nothing Batter:** the hell, Kim Jongin (4.08 A.M.)

**Chan-Chan:** thanks, Minnie (4.08 A.M.)

**Chan-Chan:** _sending a ‘high five’ sticker_ (4.08 A.M.)

**Baek-on and Egg:** I won’t say anything. See ya in Jongin’s funeral (4.08 A.M.)

**Galaxy FanFan:** Jongin x dog foods (1) (4.08 A.M.)

**ZTAO:** I won’t say anything. See ya in Jongin’s funeral (1) (4.08 A.M.)

**Kim Junmyeon | There’s Nothing Batter:** I won’t say anything. See ya in Jongin’s funeral (2) (4.08 A.M.)

**Nini Bear:** THE FUCK BAEKHYUN PLACED THE BET FIRST (4.08 A.M.)

**OH AH YEAH:** You’re dead meat, Kim Jongin (71265281812) (4.08 A.M.)

**OH AH YEAH:** _sending a ‘kiss’ sticker_ (4.08 A.M.)

**OH AH YEAH:** _sending an ‘OK’ sticker_ (4.08 A.M.)

**OH AH YEAH:** _sending an ‘eggplant’ sticker_ (4.08 A.M.)

**OH AH YEAH:** _sending a ‘splash’ sticker_ (4.08 A.M.)

**OH AH YEAH:** _sending a ‘tongue’ sticker_ (4.08 A.M.)

**OH AH YEAH:** _sending a ‘scratch’ sticker_ (4.08 A.M.)

**OH AH YEAH:** $25. Both. (4.08 A.M.)

**xing for you:** I won’t say anything. See ya in Jongin’s funeral (3) (4.08 A.M.)

**OH AH YEAH:** I won’t say anything. See ya in Jongin’s funeral (3) (4.09 A.M.)

**Chan-Chan:** As expected from Young Master Oh Sehun (4.09 A.M.)

**Chan-Chan:** _sending an ‘awesome’ sticker_ (4.09 A.M.)

**L U H A N:** I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (4.09 A.M.)

**L U H A N:** AND THE FUCK YOU IDIOTS WOKE SEHUN UP (4.09 A.M.)

**L U H A N:** You’re dead meat, Kim Jongin (4.09 A.M.)

**xing for you:** the fuck Lu don’t broadcast a text message is enough (4.09 A.M.)

**Kim Junmyeon | There’s Nothing Batter:** no need to broadcast, Lu (4.09 A.M.)

**Baek-on and Egg:** THE FUCK LU (4.09 A.M.)

**Baek-on and Egg:** MY HEAD HURTS (4.09 A.M.)

**Chan-Chan:** LU FUCKING HAND YOURE FUCKING DEAD (4.09 A.M.)

**Chan-Chan:** ************HAN (4.09 A.M.)

**Minnie Bun & Roll:** I’ll freeze water around your head tomorrow, Luhan (4.10 A.M.)

**L U H A N:** $10. Both. (4.10 A.M.)

**Galaxy FanFan:** _sending an ‘angry’ sticker_ (4.10 A.M.)

**ZTAO:** _sending a ‘mad’ sticker_ (4.10 A.M.)

**Kyungsoo:** Death List Ten: (4.10 A.M.)

**Kyungsoo:** 1\. Kim Jongin (4.10 A.M.)

**xing for you:** LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE LUHAN (4.10 A.M.)

**Kyungsoo:** 2\. Byun Baekhyun (4.10 A.M.)

**xing for you:** k bye nice to know yall (4.10 A.M.)

**Kyungsoo:** 3\. Zhang Yixing (4.11 A.M.)

**Kyungsoo:** 4\. Park Chanyeol (PS: Baekhyun likes you too. Just date already before Baek’s turn) (4.11 A.M.)

**Kyungsoo:** 5\. Kim Minseok (4.11 A.M.)

**Kyungsoo:** 6\. Kim Junmyeon (4.11 A.M.)

**Kyungsoo:** 7\. Wu Yifan (4.11 A.M.)

**Kyungsoo:** 8\. Huang Zitao (4.11 A.M.)

**Kyungsoo:** 9\. Young Master Oh Sehun (4.11 A.M.)

**Kyungsoo:** 10\. Luhan (4.11 A.M.)

**Daenosaurus:** The hell… (4.11 A.M.)

**Daenosaurus:** I know nothing I know nobody here (4.11 A.M.)

**Kyungsoo:** I’m hurt, Kim Jongdae (4.11 A.M.)

**OH AH YEAH:** Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! (4.12 A.M.)

**OH AH YEAH:** you better send me to hell, Do. I’ll be having so much fun poking at dem sinners. (4.12 A.M.)

_OH AH YEAH left the chat._

_L U H A N left the chat._

_Baek-on and Egg left the chat._

_Chan-Chan left the chat._

_Kim Junmyeon | There’s Nothing Batter left the chat._

**Nini Bear:** My partner, you’ve broken my heart! No teleport the next time we patrol! (4.13 A.M.)

_Nini Bear left the chat._

_Galaxy FanFan left the chat._

_ZTAO left the chat._

_Minnie Bun & Roll left the chat._

**xing for you:** enjoy your honeymoon, dumb dumb. (4.13 A.M.)

_xing for you left the chat._

**Kyungsoo:** Good, they left. (4.14 A.M.)

**Kyungsoo:** Where were we? (4.14 A.M.)

**Daenosaurus:** Soo, you’re in my kitchen… raiding my pantry… (4.14 A.M.)

**Kyungsoo:** Yeah. And you’re still in the bathroom. (4.14 A.M.)

**Kyungsoo:** And it’s so quiet. (4.14 A.M.)

**Kyungsoo:** Constipated, huh? More like “constipated”. (4.14 A.M.)

**Daenosaurus:** I am not and will not be participating in any form of baloney this time. (4.14 A.M.)

**Kyungsoo:** You said that you wanted me to be gentle, yet you’re acting up this time. (4.14 A.M.)

**Kyungsoo:** There won’t be the third: Where were we? (4.14 A.M.)

**Daenosaurus:** Just knock when you’re done eating. (4.15 A.M.)

**Kyungsoo:** I’d love to. (4.15 A.M.)

  


**E N D**   


 

 


End file.
